yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
耶司芲姆珐语/词汇
= 说明 = 入库编号 •数据库采编号 词条 •词典词条与英文、汉文对照 拼写发音 •以罗马字标注 词源来自 •ca.即castellano，西班牙语 •zh.即zhongwen，汉语 •en.即english，英语 •he.即Hebrew,希伯来语 •go.即gociglemk,固有词 词性 •noun 名词 •adjective 形容词 •adverb 副词 •verb 动词 •number 数词 •quantifier 量词 •article 冠词 •preposition 介词 •abbreviation 缩略词 = 入库词条 = 冠词部分 冠词 单冠词/连冠词 解释 υɛ (ye ) 单冠词 以吾神之名…… υɛш-(yes-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之命…… υɛшυɑμ-(yesyam-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之钦定…… υɛшυɑμφɑ-(yesyamfa-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之鸣叹…… υɛшвɑμφɑ-(yeswamfa-) 连冠词 奉获吾神之应许…… υɛь-(yez-) 连冠词 代行吾神之命…… щο (sio ) 单冠词 这…… υɑ (ya ) 单冠词 任一…… вɑ (wa ) 单冠词 双重…… кοԋгғɑ-(gongha-) 连冠词 共和…… кɑԋгщэ-(gangsia-) 连冠词 君主…… δɛ-(de-) 连冠词 电力…… 根缀部分 根缀 解释 位置 tua 点 1 tue 线 1 tou 面 1 твэ(tui) 体 1 nao 圆 2 naoqa 半圆 2 naoqaqa 扇 2 naoqe 环 2 neo 长方 2 neoqa 三角 2 tuinaoneo 圆柱 1 tuineoqa 棱锥 1 tuinaoneoqa 圆锥 1 nei 正方 2 neiqe 平行四边 2 niu 菱 2 nou 梯 2 pua 黑 3 pue 白 3 pou 灰 3 kao 红 4 keo 黄 4 kei 绿 4 kiu 蓝 4 gaosan 非运动体 5 gaosand 固态 5 geosan 运动体 5 geosanpü 气态 5 geosanbü 液态 5 gua 宏观 5 gue 微观 5 gou 中观 5 haosan 非生命体 6 heosan 生命体 6 hua 体内 6 hue 体表 6 bao 及 7 beo 近 7 bei 远 7 biu 嘹 7 taosan 单 8 teosan 双 8 бοттυωшοԋ(tiuson) 群 8 бοттυωщοԋ(tiusion) 们 8 disii(διщι) 语文 9 dicii 符号 9 dizii 人种 9 m 形容词 10 mu 副词 10 mi 动词 10 字母对应 字母,发音 名字 位列排序 ɑ'(a),ɑ'kɑ aka 1 'а(a),aɪ̯'ɻɑ ara 2 ю'(al),ʊ'tɑ alda 3 'б(b),pɑ ba 4 с'©,tsʰɑ ca 5 'ч(ci),tɕʰi̯ɑ cia 6 δ'(d),tɑ da 7 'ɛ(e),ɛ'kɑ eka 8 э'(e),eɪ̯'ɻɑ era 9 'ы(el),ɯ̯ʌ'tɑ elda 10 φ'(f),fɑ fa 11 'к(g),kɑ ga 12 г'(g),kɑn'k gang 13 'ғ(h),xɑ ha 14 ι'(i),i'kɑ ika 15 'υ(y),jɑ ya 16 ь'(z),tsɑ za 17 'ъ(zi),tɕi̯ɑ zia 18 х'(k),kʰɑ ka 19 'μ(m),mɑ ma 20 ϻ'(m),mɑm'mi mammi 21 'н(n),nɑ na 22 ԋ'(n),nɑn'ni nanni 23 'ο(o),ɔ'kɑ oka 24 ω'(o),ɤʊ̯'ɻɑ ora 25 'ҽ(ol),ɛʊ̯'tɑ olda 26 п'(p),pʰɑ pa 27 'ρ®,ɻɑ ra 28 ш'(s),sɑ sa 29 'щ(si),ɕi̯ɑ sia 30 т'(t),tʰɑ ta 31 'у(u),u'kɑ uka 32 в'(w),wɑ wa 33 'Խ(ն),ǂ'kɑ նka 34 词意部分 入库编号 词条 拼写发音 词源来自 词性 释意 词量计数 001 1,one,一 wuno ca. number the smallest whole number or a numeral representing this number 1 001:001 1ρο,1st,第一 wunoro ca.-go. number the first element in a countable series 2 001:001:AAB υɛ μ вунορο,Emmanuel(Immanuel),以马拿赠（以马内利） yemwunoro he.-ca.-go. number the first element in a countable series 3 001:002 υɑ,a(an),任一 ya go. article an indefinite article means one 4 001:002:AAB υɑ μэԋ,amen,阿门 yamen he.-go. noun a primeval Egyptian personification of air and breath; worshipped especially at Thebes 5 002 2,two,二 doc ca. number the cardinal number that is the sum of one and one or a numeral representing this number 6 002:001 2ρο,2nd,第二 docro ca.-go. number following the first in an ordering or series 7 002:002 вɑ,double,双重 wa go. article an indefinite article means two 8 020 μ,'s,的 m go. preposition a genitival preposition means one's 9 021 Խ,of,属……的 ն go. preposition a genitival preposition means of 10 022 щο,the,这 sio go. article a definite article means the 11 A00 κοш,star,星 gos go. noun any celestial body visible (as a point of light) from the Earth at night 12 B01 хɑт,land,土地 kat go. noun the solid part of the earth's surface 13 B01:001 хɑткуɑ,state,国 katgua go. noun the group of people comprising the government of a sovereign state 14 B01:001:AAB кοԋгғɑ-хɑткуɑ,republic,共和国 gongha-katgua zh.-go. noun a political system in which the supreme power lies in a body of citizens who can elect people to represent them 15 B01:001:AAC кɑԋгщэ-хɑткуɑ,monarchy,君主国 gongsia-katgua zh.-go. noun an autocracy governed by a monarch who usually inherits the authority 16 B01:002 хɑткуɛ,home,家 katgue go. noun housing that someone is living in 17 00A туэнɑοхɑοкɑοшаԋ,pearmain quarenden,红苹果 tuinaokaogaosan go. noun fruit with red skin and sweet to tart crisp whitish flesh 18 00A:001:AAB хɑοκю,apple,苹果 kaogal go. abbreviation fruit with red or yellow or green skin and sweet to tart crisp whitish flesh 19 ɑɑɑ δɛ-φοԋг,telephone,电话 de-fong zh.-en. noun electronic equipment that converts sound into electrical signals that can be transmitted over distances and then converts received signals back into sounds 20 ɑɑа δɛ-ъιԋгпɛ,movie,电影片 de-ziingpe zh. noun a form of entertainment that enacts a story by a sequence of images giving the illusion of continuous movement 21 ɑɑю δɛ-ъιԋгьι,video drama,电影剧 de-ziingzi zh. noun a dramatic work intended for performance by actors on a tv show 22 = 地名备查 = 国名部分 编号-扩展编号 历史 名称 罗马化 备注 A001-000 BC2070- шанο sano 包括陆、港、澳、台(澎、金、马)、新、缅（掸、佤、果、克）、东干的中华地区 A001-001 AD1911- кοԋгғɑ-шанοхɑткуɑ gongha-sanokatgua 1911年至1949年包括陆、蒙、台(澎、金、马)的中华地区，1949年后为台(澎、金、马)地区 = 参见 = 果契戈雷姆克语 Category:语言 Category:联合王国